Frostbite and Heatstroke
by Space Crusader
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki vigilante and mercenary called "Shinobi". Perseus Jackson leader of the crew called "The Musketeers". What happens when they have to team up to complete their heist. Add to the fact that they are wanted criminals. This is and adventure bound for some crazy twist and turns, mobsters, and kicking ass and chewing bubble gum. Triple crossover RWBY/NARUTO/PERCY JACKSON
1. A Cold Preview and Warm Welcome

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Naruto, or Percy Jackson.**

**By the way this is a triple crossover book. I will have one other. They will be the same book except that one will be Percy Jackson/RWBY instead of Naruto/RWBY**

\--

A woman was running through a forest. She was a strikingly beautiful woman with brown hair that had twigs in it and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue long sleeved collared shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She also wore crinkled brown pants that had a few holes in them. She was breathing heavily as she ran through the forest. As she was running she didn't see a root sticking out of the ground and she tripped and fell on top of the snow filled ground of Atlas.

In her arms was a boy about 3 years of age. He had messy jet black hair and sea green eyes. He was covered in cuts and bruises. As the woman was getting back up a howl pierced through the night sky. This seemed to only make her quicken her pace. As she was running she came across a frozen lake that stretched many miles in diameter. She only paused for second then she sprinted across the frozen reservoir.

As she was running across the frozen lake a pack of animal like creatures came running out of the woods behind her. They were large, black, wolf-like creatures that were standing on two feet and were slouched forward. They had red eyes and wore bone-like makes that had red markings on it. They had bones sprouting out of their spines, knees, and arms. They had claws on their hands and feet. This is what they called a Grimm. A monster that had no soul and are attracted to negative emotions.

They ran across the lake on all fours closing in on the woman and her child in only a matter of seconds. The woman who saw them closing in on her knew what she had to do. She had no weapons and had to protect her child. One could call a mother's instinct. She would do anything to protect her child. Quickly she picked up her foot and slammed down on the ice. She did it again and again until the ice started to crack. The boy, who had awoken at the cry of the wolves, gave his mom a questioning look. The mother just smiled in return. As she did the Grimm started to close in and were now only a couple of feet away. They didn't notice the the now thin ice and cracked ice.

Not a moment later the Grimm lunged. Under the weight of the woman and the Grimm the ice cracked and broke. The whole pack went under into the freezing water. As they did in a desperate attempt to get out of the ice cold water the Grimm tried to get a grip on anything that could use to help itself out. As it did the Grimm unknowingly stabbed the woman right in her stomach. Directly in front of the child and spraying his face with his mother's blood. The child looked at his mother in horror. The mother just looked at her son. Her smile never leaving her face.

The woman looked at the child and said, "Perseus I want you to run as hard and as fast as you can. You must survive." The now named Perseus looked at his mother in concern.

"Momma?" the boy asked.

"Go Perseus, I will meet you soon," the boy looked at his mother for a few more seconds tears running down his face. Then he ran. He ran as far as he could. He ran from the blood soaked snow and ice. While he was running he never did get to see what had happened behind him. He never saw the Grimm use his mother's dead body as leverage and slowly pick itself up from the icy lake. He never saw his mother's corpse get devoured by the monsters of the night. No he didn't even see the destruction and burning of his home village from the Grimm attack and all that he had known dead from the monsters of the night. Nor did he see the pack narrowing their eyes in the direction he took off at and running after him. No he did not.

\--

Five Years Later

"Thief!"

In the streets of Vacuo there was a small child running. Behind him there was a fat man around 40 years old that wore an apron and had curly brown hair and a beard. The boy that was running had blonde hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks running horizontally across his face. He wore a bright orange jumpsuit that had a red swirl on the back of it. In his hands were a wallet and watch that seemed to made of a sort of crystal and was most certainly expensive.

The boy laughed as he took a left into an alleyway and in an incredible display of acrobatics he lept onto a nearby dumpster, then he jumped on to a pipe and climbed that several feet until it ended. He then jumped onto the side of an opposite building, kicked off of it and then landed on the roof. He looked down and watched as the fat merchant round the corner and look around in confusion. The boy then turned around and started to run off laughing. He ran across the roofs of the city until he came to a familiar apartment. As he did he stopped and dove into an open window in the apartment. With surprising agility he rolled on the ground upon impact and landed in a crouch. As he was getting up he heard a clang. Then he got drilled in the face with a pan.

"Naruto don't come in through the window." The now named Naruto looked at the person who hit him with the pan. Said person was a boy with long spiky black hair that looked like a pineapple. He is wearing a green vest and under which is a green-lined mesh armour T-shirt and he is also wearing bbrown pants.

Naruto just grinned and said, "No need to be so mad about Shikamaru I just got a little excited after a good run."

Shikamaru just shook his head and while walking back to the stove muttered, "troublesome."

"Is Naruto home yet?" A voice called from another room.

"No that's why Naruto just jumped through the window," another voice deadpanned from the same room. As Naruto walked into the other room he saw two boys playing shogi and watching the Vytal Tournament. One of the boys had long spiky black hair and was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and bandages around his left arm. The other one has red hair with teal eyes that have black rings around them and the kanji for "love" on his left forward. He is wearing a long-sleeved crimson coat and full-length dark trousers. Over the coat he ie wearing two buckled belts, a grey vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder, and he also has a giant gourd of sand strapped to his back.

"It was just for confirmation Sasuke," stated the red haired one.

"Shut up and watch the match Gaara," growled Sasuke.

"With these mood swings one might think you're not of the same gender," said Naruto.

"Shut up dobe," growled Sasuke as he sat up from his seat

"You want to go teme," Naruto yelled while approaching Sasuke.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Te-" Naruto was cut off as the TV suddenly blared with noise and they both glared down at Gaara who was looking innocently at them.

They were both about to yell at Gaara until when Shikamaru came into the room and said, "So Naruto tell us about the information you got for the heist."

And cut!

I thought this was pretty good for my first chapter of my first fanfiction.

Can someone please tell me how to use those lines that authors when simulating a time lapse or line break. I can't figure it out. Unless you use these lines : -- ,in which case I have already done it.


	2. A Shard Shattering and A Growing Flame

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Naruto, or Percy Jackson.**

**By the way this is a triple crossover book. I will have one other. They will be the same book except that one will be Percy Jackson/RWBY instead of Naruto/RWBY**

**This was supposed to be out Tuesday but for some reason it didn't work so here it is. Also treat the chapter before this like a bad preview.**

**AN: Jutsus will be in English**

Normal Talking: "Ramen."

Normal Thinking: _'Blue Cookies.'_

Deity Talking: **"Pancakes."**

Deity Thinking: **_'Blue Pancakes.'_**

Jutsu/Technique: **"Chidori!"**

The winds howled and raged as they raced across the night sky. The snow spewed down the sky like a swarm of angry wasps. Thunder crackled in the sky with each strike of lightning. Trees' branches were ripped off by the piercing winds of the storm. The ground was covered in snow. In the middle of this raging blizzard was a village. The village was relatively secluded as it was stationed in a valley.

The village was made up of log cabins which were made from hand carved pine logs and clear glass pane windows. There was a town tavern that slightly bigger than any of the other buildings. In each of the buildings you could see fires lit in the fireplace to keep the families warm from the harsh, cold, storm. In a cabin that seemed more run down than the rest and had some of the glass cracked. A passerby might be able to hear screaming and yelling if they cared enough to listen.

Any person who stayed here would know not to interfere with anything that happened in the house or to the house's occupants. The owner of this house had a particular sway over the council of this town and easily get any helper-to be executed or in the very least banished. The owner of this rundown house was Gabe Ugliano. He was the nephew of the man who owned this town. The nephew of a man who worked for the Schnee Dust Company and a man who knew people in high places.

If a man was crazy enough and wanted to get themselves killed then they would walk into the house. They would first be assaulted by the smell beer and maybe even a little blood. Then they would see dozens upon dozens of beer bottles lying around the floor. Depending on the time of day and how lucky one got they might be able to move through the house undetected. They would move upon one of two couches and a recliner. This furniture would be in a rectangular shape around a table that looked good enough to play poker on and a few beers lying on and around. On one of these couches one would be treated to the sight of a human walrus who's name would be Gabe Ugliano.

If that same man was still undetected then they would find themselves in a kitchen and in this kitchen they would see a woman hard at work. She would have brown hair and blue eyes and have the kindest smile. The man would most likely wonder why a woman as beautiful as her be with a man that resembled a walrus. They also might see a kid that had jet black hair and sea green eyes. Of course this would be on a docile night. One that involved Gabe getting too drunk and passing out. This was not the case for most nights, in which Gabe would get drunk and still be awake and if he was awake then beating was sure to follow.

Tonight was one such night where Gabe would be drunk and still be awake. On most nights Gabe would just beat either the mother or the child and pass out. Tonight was no such night no for it was so bad that Grimm would start to fight with each other just to have a scrap of flesh that caused such negative emotions. You see Sally works at a candy shop in the village. So she usually does not know about most of the beatings that poor Percy has. Tonight she came home early as it was suggested by a colleague who saw the weather and said there would be a snowstorm. Sally of course took the advice smiled, said thanks, and then went on her way home.

***Graphic Scene Ahead***

As Sally was walking home she heard screaming coming from the direction of her house. Growing worried she quickly began to pick up her Pace to her home. When she got there she slammed open the door and was greeted by a sight that would scar her even in death. There was sweet six year old Percy naked, cuts and bruises all over his body, a woman wearing a strap on towering over him while Gabe and his poker buddies were on the couch and looking greedily at a stack of money.

Motherly instincts kicking in she instantly picked up the pan that was standing next to her and then moved on the woman. She instantly struck the woman drawing the attention of Gabe and his poker friends.

"Sally what the fuck d-"

He never finished the sentence as Sally kept on hitting the woman again and again splattering her face each time in a new coat of blood. She kept smashing until the woman's skull (who was knocked unconscious at the first hit) was turned into mush a mush of brains and skull fragments. Gabe continued to look on in horror until Sally slowly stood. The blood covering her face slowly dripping into her blue work uniform.

"Sally what the fuck do you think you're doing. That was my biggest money maker for years."

"What did you just say," Sally slowly started to gain almost an insane gleam from her usually joyful eyes.

"I said that you just killed one of the best customers I had gained for prostituting the little shi-"

Gabe never got to finish the sentence as he was suddenly hit in the stomach with a pan and he flew back into one of the couches tipping it over. As Sally hit Gabe she kicked one of his friends out the window and leaving him to the freezing snow. His third friend was soon upon her and she was grabbed and pulled into a choke hold as Gabe was getting up with a grunt and a few broken ribs.

"You piece of shit! How dare you hit me!" Gabe yelled as he rose from his downed position. He then proceeded to slap Sally in the face. Then he proceeded to punch her in the stomach repeatedly. Then suddenly Sally snapped her leg back and kicked his friend in the gut and into the kitchen as he was knocked out by a tea kettle hitting him in the head. Before Sally could attack Gabe he pulled his hand back and hit Sally in the face with a haymaker. As this was happening Percy could only watch in horror as he saw his Mother beat the living shit out of another person killing them and then proceed to best up Gabe and his poker buddies.

Percy was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a sudden scream in pain. While he was thinking Gabe beating Sally until she was put in a daze and then being the sick piece of shit he is start to slowly zip down his jeans. Percy could only watch in horror as his mother was raped right in front of him. I would like to say that Sally suddenly woke up and kicked Gabe's ass. Or that Percy suddenly had a fit of rage and boiled Gabe's blood and make him explode in a shower of blood and guts. Sadly not everything can be sunshine and fairy tales. Though that would hardly define as being a fairy tail. Percy's fragile mind could not handle all of the shock happening in a time span of 20 seconds. After all being but on a pike and being beaten. Getting raped by woman with a strap on, then watching the same woman be killed directly in front of him by his mother and then watching her beat up the man and his friends that had been selling him for prostitution for years.

As Percy was looking down Gabe suddenly grabbed him by his hair and forced him to look at his mother getting raped by Gabe.

"You see this you little shit. I am going to do this too you once I'm done with her." Percy could only whimper in fear as he watched.

Thankfully a howl broke him out out of his stupor and Gabe from furthering his disgusting deed inside of his knocked out mother. It even made Sally wake up from her dazed state and grab the kitchen knife. While Gabe was distracted she then proceeded to get out of Gabe's grip and position herself so that she was under Gabe. Then she pulled her pants back on and then she slowly put the knife under his penis.

"Tell me why I shouldn't."

Gabe just whimpered and said, "Please. No don't do it." Sally then swung the knife up in an arc cutting off his penis. Then she stabbed him in the shoulder and pinned him to the wall. She then noticed Percy that had curled himself up in a fetal position and was rocking himself back and forth staring at the dead woman and saying incoherent words. She then went up to Percy and pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright Percy. Everything will be okay."

"Is the bad woman gone."

"Yes, my boy. She's gone. The bad people are gone they are all gone." As she was comforting her child a crash alerted her that something was outside.

"Percy go to your room and put on some clothes. We are leaving."

"Really Momma." Percy asked excitedly.

"Yes." Percy the ran into his room eager to get away from the house. While Percy was distracted putting his clothes on Sally then turned to Gabe who had managed to unpin himself from the wall and landed in a heap on the floor. While he was groaning in pain Sally went to the kitchen and grabbed another knife she then proceeded to slit the throat of Gabe's third unconscious friend. She then slowly stalked her way to Gabe's walrus-like form. She then turned Gabe so he was on his back.

She whispered to Gabe, "I want you to relive the pain and grief you caused me and my son." Then she slowly started to carve archaic symbols into Gabe's stomach. Gabe screaming the whole time. Then she reached into his mouth and took out his tongue. Gabe then just stared at her with primal fear in his eyes as she slowly started to inch her know towards his tongue. Then slowly she pressed her knife into his tongue. Before she could he started screaming and squealing like a pig. Due to this his tongue slipped from her grasp. Enraged she then proceeded to stab at every single limb in his body. Before she could do anymore damage Percy came out of his room. She quickly kicked Gabe so that he was out of Percy's sight.

"Percy dear could you please close your eyes and ears for a second." Without a second thought Percy did just that. Slowly Sally approached Gabe's downed form. Not wanting to do the same mistake twice she quickly put the knife under Gabe's tongue and thrusted up cutting off Gabe's tongue. Gabe then screamed and gurgled as blood quickly began to fill his mouth. Sally quickly shut him up by slamming her knee into his mouth make his teeth collide against each other and snap and chip off.

***End Graphic Scene***

"That is just a fraction of the pain you caused me and my son you wretched basta-" she never got to finish the sentence as a scream interrupted her monologue. They all looked outside to where's Gabe second friend was and saw a giant black feather embedded in his stomach. Before they could do anything else a giant black, avian-like creature landed in front of them. It had four red eyes with two on each side and it wore a bone-like mask that had read markings all over it. It stood on two legs and on each leg there were three sharp talons. It also had two large black wings covered in feathers and on the elbows of each wing were two large sharp claws. This was a Grimm and it had just swallowed someone whole.

Grimm, creatures of the night, whatever you may call them they are horrifying nonetheless. They are creatures attracted to negative emotions and they kill all that humanity has built. Now imagine how many negative emotions would be running through this town right now. The blizzard, making many people stay inside drawing the annoyance of many. The blizzard also is drawing a second purpose it is making people isolated so that they can't draw happiness from each other. Plus the conflict that just recently happened. A mother finding out her child has sold for prostitution and was abused. The mother also proceeded to kick the assessment of three people and killing one of them.

Now this might not normally get Grimm this stirred up as this kind of thing happens all the time in the bigger Kingdoms. However you might forget one or two things. The first of which is that this is an isolated Schnee Dust Company mining town. This makes it mixed with prejudiced people having to live next to each other. This draws ire from both human and faunus. Let's not forget about the fact that the only barrier this place has against the Grimm are the high mountains and maybe the occasional Hunter/Huntress or two once every few months or so. So added isolation, high amounts of tension and anger, and this tragic incident that happened tonight makes this place an easy target for the Grimm.

Wasting no time Sally quickly picked up Percy and sprinted out of the house for she knew that if she stopped then it would already be to late for her and her child. So Sally ran she ran long and she ran hard. She ran leaving Gabe and the village to burn. It was a surprise it was it had even stayed standing with all of the negative emotions and Sally was the final push that made it fall, or rather it was her semblance that made it fall. Her semblance, 'Mother's Wrath', was not a special one no. Many women around the Kingdoms could have this semblance. 'Mother's Wrath' is derived from the anger a mother has when someone hurts her child and it can only be unlocked if the woman hasn't already unlocked her semblance. This semblance is a testament to how much humans and faunus seem to care for their offspring. It is a true semblance of humanity.

As Sally was running she came across a fork in the road. Confused well you see Sally is actually a pretty smart woman. She figured out that if she ran to where the Grimm where coming from then she knew she would probably die. Being the smart woman she was she ran down the main road of the town. Since the Grimm we're performing a pincer technique this left the main road open except for the occasional nevermore feather. Sally kept on running down the road in the middle of the blizzard never looking back at the village burning behind her. As she was running she came across a fork in the road. Left or right. A choice that could determine the fate of her child and her life. Without stopping to think she chose right. It would later come to be a wise decision as left was towards another village that was attacked the day after this one was destroyed.

Sally decided to keep on running until she heard a howl behind her. At that moment she decided that she was being tracked and that she needed to get off the road. So she took and immediate right, right into the woods. As she was running she heard another howl and then she stopped right in front of a lake. Quickly deciding it was dense enough to walk on she quickly began running across the lake. Behind her was a pack beowolves. As she was running she took a glance behind her and saw them all running towards her and her child. Her child. Percy. 'Protect,' was her first thought. So she did just that. Quickly deciding on what to do she picked her foot up and slammed it down on the frozen lake again and again. She did this until the lake slowly started to have cracks in it. At another howl of the beowolves Percy woke up.

"Momma," Percy gave his mom a questioning glance. "Momma what's happening?"

"Shhh it will be alright my child." Before she could finish the Grimm finally caught up to her.Not a moment later the Grimm lunged. Under the weight of the woman and the Grimm the ice cracked and broke. The whole pack went under into the freezing water. As they did in a desperate attempt to get out of the ice cold water the Grimm tried to get a grip on anything that could use to help itself out. As it did the Grimm unknowingly stabbed the woman right in her stomach. Directly in front of the child and spraying his face with his mother's blood. The child looked at his mother in horror. The mother just looked at her son. Her smile never leaving her face.

The woman looked at the child and said, "Perseus I want you to run as hard and as fast as you can. You must survive." The now named Perseus looked at his mother in concern.

"Momma?" the boy asked.

"Go Perseus, I will meet you soon," the boy looked at his mother for a few more seconds tears running down his face. Then he ran. He ran as hard as long as he could. He never looked back and saw more Grimm coming out of the forest and devouring his mother's corpse. Nor did he see them chase after him. Percy kept on running and he did so until he suddenly came across a steep incline. Pausing for only a second the small child quickly and unknowingly scaled the mountain. Only a few minutes later a large pack of Grimm burst out of the forest and went up after him. Percy one he was in trouble as soon as he heard the howling from the different creatures of the night.

_'Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Gotta get up this hill. This is a pretty big hill. Are hills usually this big? Wait a minute. Am I on a mountain?' _Finally realizing that he was in fact on a mountain he only quickened his pace. This was mute since the Grimm who were minutes behind him were now only a couple of feet away. He could only curse as he kept and finally he made to the peek. He realized too late, however, that he was at the peek and then proceeded to run off the side of a mountain. One could he had luck on his side. Running off the mountain also caused the Grimm the run off the mountain with him effectively taking care of the pack. Also luckily this wasn't a mountain where there was a drop off on the side of it. This was one of the mountains where it peaks and is steep on all sides.

Also luckily through this he managed to awaken his semblance. This also caused his Aura to unlock. Aura can unlock one of three ways. One way is by going through a stressful or emotion filled time or event. Another way is two a hunter or huntress unlock it for you. Finally, you can unlock through training. One can unlock their semblance by one of two ways. One way is much like your Aura and by going through a stressful or emotion filled time or event you can unlock it. Or another way is just to be yourself and subconsciously wake it up. For Percy however it was the former for both. One might think that he should have unlocked it sooner but the whole time he had been under abuse he had knew that he was never going to be killed. He was too much of a money maker for Gabe to simply be killed. Percy subconsciously knew that and it was not until this moment that his life was really in danger.

What caused the moment that made him activate his aura and semblance one might ask. Well he was almost crushed by a Major Ursa. After all having a pack of Grimm falling off of a mountain after you does that. Through incredible display of power Percy quickly summoned a spear of ice through the water and the snow and split the Ursa right in half. Allowing the Ursa to pass harmlessly to the right and left of him. This did not stop his fall however, no he was still falling and after feeling a new rush of energy from activating his Aura and semblance hit his head on a rock right beneath him. This did not make him fall unconscious no. Since he activated hi aura it protected him and instead made him feel like he got hit in the head with a club. He crashed right through the rock and into the snow where proceeded to hit many more rocks and roll down the mountain. However, hitting 15 rocks on with head going down a mountain would make anyone unconscious. About halfway through his decent passed out.

'Where am I? What happened.' Those were the thoughts that ran through Perseus's mind as he woke up from his comatose state. He tried to get up only to realize that he couldn't. Finally gaining his bearings he looked around and all he saw was white.

"What the hell." Percy thought out loud. Again he tried to move again and again until he finally burst onto the surface of the snow. "What happened? Why is everything so white?" Indeed it was everything in a mile radius was completely white. "Avalanche." He finally realized. He continued looking around for anything not white until he realized something. "Mom." Then the events of what happened last night came to Perseus. "The village. The whole town is gone. Everyone that I knew is gone." So there Percy broke down into tears. He sat there all day crying until he finds finally passed out from exhaustion.

The next day Percy was on the move. This time he wasn't running or sliding down the mountain. Apparently he was already at the base of it. After looking at the Sun for a few minutes he was able to derive that East was in front of him, West was behind him, North was to the left of him, and South was to the right. He decided that he should go right. Afterall he is right-handed. He slowly moved deeper into the valley. Eventually he can across a stream. He then decided to follow that stream after remembering something his mother told him.

_"If you are ever lost always find water and follow it. Every town or village no matter how big or small is always around a water source." Sally had explained to Percy with a smile._

_"Really Momma. Every one of them."_

_"Yes Percy. Every one."_

Wiping the tears away from his face Percy walked with the stream. When he was walking he heard a growling sound. Putting his fists up he quickly got into fighting position. Only realize that it was his stomach growling. Blushing in embarrassment Percy rubbed the back of his head and laughed at himself.

**Timeskip: 5 Months Later**

A light brown colored doe was in the middle of a clearing. It's head was down and it was feeding on the grass below it. Suddenly there was a rustle and a 'twang' the doe suddenly fell down dead. Out of the forest rushed a boy who had Raven black hair and sea green eyes. He was wearing a ragged brown cloak that had a hood that was currently over his head. He also wore ripped black cargo pants and black boots.

Inside Percy was jumping joy. He had finally managed to snag a sizeable deer. After following the stream for a few days he came across another village. In exchange for information he was able to snag a cloak, some new clothes, and he was able to steal a small pocket knife. Then he booked it out of there not wanting to be there 'if' no 'when' the Grimm attack.

His intuition turned out to be true but they were able to fend the the Grimm off since they had Atlas military troops. After Percy left he decided that he wanted to be a huntsman. But there was one problem. One had to have lots of money to even enroll in an huntsman training school. So Percy decided that he should at least learn something that might benefit him in the future. So he decided that he was going to hunt animals and skin them for money. After months of practice he had finally gotten an animal large enough to sell and still have an amount left after food.

As he got to the village his grin slowly left his face and the doe on his back slowly slide off. Percy was in shock 'How could this happen again.' In front of him was the village and it was in charred black. Everything was burnt down to the ground. The sound of crying alerted Percy that there was someone in the village. Quickly Percy ran to the inside of the village looking for the source of the sound. When he finally got to it he saw a house that was still burning and outside of it was a kid around his age. He was Latino and he had curly black hair, dark brown eyes, and pointy ears. He wore a white dress shirt and over it were two brown straps on both sides. He also wore grey cargo pants which were folded up to his shins and a tool belt surrounding his waist. Honestly he looked like a fire imp.

As Percy approached the boy he had a hand in his knife just in case he tried to attack him. Slowly Percy put his hand on the kid's shoulder.

"What's wrong buddy?" Percy asked.

"M-my mom she's de-" he never finished as he collapsed onto Percy's shoulder and started sobbing. In the background Percy heard the roar of Grimm and it sounded close.

"Come on we gotta go. The Grimm will be coming soon."

"Alright." The kid replied as he stood up on shaking knees. "Where do we go?"

"Where the wind takes us." The kid looked at him for a second before chuckling and wiping off his tears. "My name's Percy. What's yours?"

"Leo. Leo Valdez."

In Vacuo small child that had spiky red hair and a right blue eye and a left amethyst one wearing a red short-sleeved coat with a black flame pattern around the hem and blood red combat pants was running away what from a riot of people after him.

"Demon!"

"Get back here!"

"I only want to cut yah!" These voices and many more rang out through the town as the mob chased after child. The child took a sharp right and went into an alleyway and he hid behind a dumpster.

"Over here!"

"He went this way!" The child sighed in relief as the mob ran past the alleyway.

"You know most people don't get that angry for someone stealing from one person." The child startled at the sudden voice. Looking up he saw who spoke it. It was a boy with long spiky black hair and was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and bandages around his left arm.

"Most people don't have to steal."

"Including us."

"I'm not stealing for survival Sasuke."

"Then why are you doing it Naruto. We have enough food."

"I wanted to get something for Naruko since our birthday is coming up."

"Naruto you could have just asked the boys. We would have helped you out."

"I don't like asking for help."

"I know Naruto."

"So do I have to get chased by a mob just to get you to stop brooding."

"Shut up Dobe."

"Eh! You wanna go Teme."

"Oum knows that you would never stand a chance against me."

"Why don't you get off your high horse and find out Hime!"

Finally losing his cool the now named Sasuke climbed down on his spot on the roof and stared at Naruto. "Let's go then short stack." Before Naruto could retort another boy with long spiky black hair that looked like a pineapple wearing a green vest and under which a green-lined mesh armour T-shirt was also visible walked into the alleyway.

"I would like to actually reach our destination before you two fight," said the boy.

"Ma ma sorry Shikamaru. Teme here was just flaunting his looks like a princess," Naruto teased.

"Why you little-" Sasuke never finished his insult as sand covered his and Naruto's smirking mouth.

"I thought we were meeting at 5:00," said a new voice. The voice belonged to a boy with red hair with teal eyes that have black rings around them and the kanji for "love" on his left forward. He was wearing a long-sleeved crimson coat and full-length dark trousers. Over the coat he was wearing two buckled belts, a grey vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder, and he also had a giant gourd of sand strapped to his back.

"We were Gaara but somebody decided to instigate a fight," said Shikamaru while glaring at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Mmmmm." As Naruto tried to speak. Sighing Gaara released the sand from the boys' mouths.

"Let's go. We're late," Naruto said suddenly.

"I wonder whose problem that is," said Sasuke glaring at Naruto. They all slowly they walked out of the alleyway and down the street.

The four friends walked down the street until they reached their destination. In front of them was a gigantic garden that held rows upon rows of trees and other foliage. It appeared to be the size of a small town and in fact it was nearly a mile in diameter. In front of of the friends was a long dirt path surrounded by various foliage. As they walked they could see various animals running around the mini forest doing various tasks.

After walking down the path they eventually came across a large wooden building that had a picture of a giant tree painted on it. Off to the side of the path a wooden sign had the words 'Konoha Orphanage' carved into it. The friends walked inside of the buildings and were greeted to the sight of a boy with black hair in a bowl-cut with bushy eyebrows wearing a green jumpsuit, orange arm and leg warmers, and a red belt with a leaf in the middle. He was doing jumping jacks on top of a table.

In the seats were 5 boys and 6 girls. From left to right as there was Neji, Tenten, Choji, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Naruko (Naruto's twin), Kanurō, and Temari. They were all facepalming, sans Choji who was happily munching on some potato chips, at the oddity that was Lee.

**Small AN: I'm not gonna describe all of their uniforms so just know this all of the characters are wearing their clothing before the Chunin Exams. Just think of Naruko wearing the same clothes as Naruto, but feminised, as in the anime. Naruto will wear different clothing and have red hair while Naruko has blonde hair in pigtails.**

Only a few seconds after walking in the door Lee who stopped doing jumping jacks immediately looked at the onlookers and only seemed to get more pumped.

"Yosh. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara let us go pronounce our youth to the world." Confused the boys looked around to find their unmentioned fourth member only to see he had hidden from Lee by hiding behind Choji and moving at a speed that seed impossible.

At the mention of Sasuke a pink haired girl and a blonde with a ponytail both looked up from their glaring to match to see that Sasuke was indeed at the door.

"Sasuke-kun!" The twin banshees screeched at the sight of their 'love' and started to run towards him only to trip over each other and glare at the offending tripper. This however brought even more attention to the newcomers and the rest of the group of 11 quickly looked from Lee, who was now standing in front of Shikamaru shaming him for not telling Lee of his presence, to the trio who were now making their way towards the table. Before anymore ruckus could be made a man who had brown hair in a ponytail, dark eyes, a scar running across the bridge of his nose, wearing a green flak jacket, and wearing black pants that had a bandage around his right lower thigh came into view.

"Quiet!" The man yelled and his head expanded to twice the size of his body as he did so. The group, now startled, quickly scrambled to get back in their seats. "Now since everyone is here," the man glared at Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru who shrunk away from his gaze, "we can start. For all of those wondering why I have gathered you here you better listen closely. Today you will start your training to become huntsmen and huntresses."

"I thought we weren't allowed to train until we were 14 Iruka-sensei," said Naruko voicing the thoughts of the group.

The man now known as Iruka chuckled, "You have to be 14 to unroll at a huntsman training school. You can train to be a huntsman at anything so long as you don't cause too much property damage. That being said we will pair you up in groups of two with one group of three and you will train with your partner(s) until further notice. The pairs are Shikamaru and Choji. Ino and Sakura, Lee and Neji, The Sabaku siblings, Naruko and Tenten, and Naruto and Sasuke." This caused a lot of various emotions coming from the group. Shikamaru smirked and Choji smiled as each other's names were called. Ino and Sakura glared at each other. Lee grinned and gave Neji a thumbs up and Neji only groaned in annoyance. The Sabaku siblings remained emotionless. Naruko gave Tenten a peace sign in which she responded with one of her own. Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other with Sparks flying between their nearly touching forehead.

"Children please sit down." From around the corner walked a man that had a grey beard and wrinkles running from his eye to his cheekbones. He was wearing a customary hat that had the kanji for fire on it and a haori with a red, full-length kimono.

"Hokage-sama!" "Jiji!" Were the two different responses the old man got.

"Naruto, Naruko you should treat him with respect," said Iruka.

Before the twins could retort Hokage or also known as Hiruzen Sarutobi spoke up, "Follow me if you want to become a huntsman," said while moving towards the back of the orphanage and to the back door. This caused the whole group to quickly move behind him and follow him as he exited the building. "Now I want you to get into your pairs and face each other." The children quickly did as told. "You will be sparring against each other to help you both improve." At this the children seemed to get more anxious. "Now I want you to make the sign of peace," explained Hiruzen as he examined the group.

"Hajime!"

A lone black figure stood atop a mountain overlooking the ruins of a long forgotten settlement and behind him stood a long winding beaten path that wound its way around a magnificent forest. Behind him another black figure emerged from the shadowy forest with a sack in his hand and a substance dripping from it.

"Distrust is among them. Let us attack."

"There is no need for haste. Now they are divided, but when faced with a common threat they are quick to come together. We must wait for our Lord."

"Yes… we shall."

**That's it. I will try to update once every other week since I have school. It will probably be on Tuesdays or Thursdays.**

**Sorry if I'm focusing more on Percy Jackson right now instead of Naruto. I just got to get Percy's crew together then montage of heists. More RWBY elements later. Also changed the summary because I just had a genius idea for the plot. Because of this I will change the summary and pretend that the first chapter was like a teaser trailer. Also I will only use the prefixes -sensei, -sama, and possibly -dono. I will only use -chan, -san, and -kun for Kaa-chan, Tou-san, and Sasuke-kun whenever In and Sakura pronounce their 'love' for him. And honestly Naruko will act more like Naruto than Naruto. Think of it like this: Naruko looks like Minato but acts more like Kushina, but sometimes acts like Minato in the anime. So Naruko will act like this while Naruto will look like Kushina but will act like Minato, but sometimes will act like Kushina.**

**In summary Naruko: female Naruto. Naruto: Looks like Kushina but acts like Minato.**


	3. A Few More Cracks and A Spark

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Naruto, or Percy Jackson.**

**By the way this is a triple crossover book. I will have one other. They will be the same book except that one will be Percy Jackson/RWBY instead of Naruto/RWBY**

Normal Talking: "Ramen."

Normal Thinking: _'Blue Cookies.'_

Deity Talking: **"Pancakes."**

Deity Thinking: **_'Blue Pancakes.'_**

Jutsu/Technique: **"Chidori!"**

**Atlas: 2 years later**

Two boys were walking down the crowded streets of Atlas. Snow was pounding down on the duo as they walked down the battered streets of Atlas. The streets were filled with people except for one type of people in particular or if you asked the right person animal. Faunus. They were nowhere to be seen on the streets of the militaristic city. If they were they were hiding their features

As the duo walked down the street a cry from a nearby alleyway caught their attention and many others around them. Before any of the now gathered crowd could go into the alley a man wearing brown armor, a brown sweatshirt underneath it with his hood up, brown combat pants, and a giant longsword attached to his hip jumped from a fire escape to the ground in front of the alleyway blocking anyone from entering.

"Official hunter business everyone. Go back to what you were doing." Taking that explanation the crowd disbanded and walked their separate ways. However, two people stayed behind. This was the duo that was previously mentioned. "Well what did I tell you. Official huntsman business. Go on. Get," said the hunter. The two boys, both in cloaks that were too large for them and had many holes and cut marks, slowly walked up to the man with their heads bowed. The man, wanting to make the kids go away, threw a lien card at the kid.

One of the boys slowly lifted his hood down and the hunter saw the sight of raven black hair with twigs and leaves in it. Slowly the boy lifted his head so that the hunter would see the boys sea green eyes.

"Please Sir... May I have some more." As the boy said this his eyes met those of the hunter's and he produced a look of that of a baby seal. The man quickly shook at the look and pulled out another lien card this one equalling 100 and bent down to the kid looked him in the eye and handed it to the kid who has his hands stretched out.

"Buy yourself something nice," the man said with a smile.

"Thank you," the boy whispered and quickly darted down the street with his friend.

"That was nice," a man said. He was tall man about 6'3" with wide shoulders and he was wearing a grey hunter cloak and blue camo pants.

"Get out of here. This is huntsman business. You're endangering your life just from being near here," said the hunter.

"Our lives are always in danger. The Grimm are on the prowl everywhere outside the kingdoms and waiting for there chance to strike and now Faunus are terrorising the humans. I would say that I am constantly in danger. I would also say that it is my duty as a huntsman to rid the world of evil. Right now I would venture to say that the Faunus are evil." The man looked the huntsman guarding the alley and then suddenly he vanished and the huntsman's hood was cut off revealing two small bear ears on the huntsman. The man now standing behind the guard with two machetes in hands, one in reverse grip and the other in a forward grip, spoke, "You may call me Nova and I will bring order to this world." Suddenly the guard's ears were cut off and he screamed in pain while Nova cackled in glee.

The kids who were running down the street heard the scream in pain and looked behind them. What they saw made them terrified. The man that had so kindly given them Lien now had his ears on the ground and a man had him kneeling on the ground. Suddenly another man jumped out of the alley and attacked the man who had the huntsman's kneeling. He was wearing all green and had deer antlers sticking out of his head. He was soon joined by two more. One was a girl and the other a boy. The girl was wearing all white fox ears on her head while the boy was wearing all purple and had a long raccoon-like tail. The group have now gotten their injured teammate up and was about to attack the man when suddenly a mob started to form behind the man from the passersby doing their daily commute. They started to throw jeers and some actual food at the now newly revealed faunus huntsman.

"Go back to the zoo you damn animals."

"Go to the forests you furry bastards."

"Yeah." This and many more insults and jeers were made about the faunus.

All of the sudden another mob started to form and this time it was made up of faunus and they were standing behind the faunus. Now the two groups were blocking the whole street more and more people joined. Now the faunus were outnumbered two to one. However it seemed that most of faunus were armed and ready to fight. Most of them in fact we're wearing white shirts that had a red wolf-like head that three slashes through it. Some of the humans started to notice this.

"White Fang!" A human shouted in realization. Then suddenly a shot rang out and the human that shouted dropped down to the ground dead. Then three more shots rang out and both sides charged. It was a bloodbath. Humans were ganging up on faunus four to one and beating them will they were down and cracking skulls. Faunus were taking out their claws and slashing at the humans. One fight in particular was much more fast-paced and skilled. It was between the mysterious figure 'Nova' and the faunus huntsmen team.

Metal clashed against metal as Nova blocked another attack.

Cackling in glee at the fight Nova screamed, "You will be a fine addition to my Master's collection!" The faunus looked at the man in disgust and then converged at the same time on the man. Suddenly Nova vanished and before any of them could react the one wearing all green had his antlers ripped out and with a sickening crunch as the man's head disconnected from his body which now lay limp on the floor.

Nova held up the man's now decapitated head to his and seemingly inspected the antlers as he spoke, "Now those are strong. It will take like what 3 strikes to cut off."

"You bastard," roared the female as she charged. Before she could even take a second step her full white attire became coated in red as her stomach suddenly had a hole in it the size of a fist.

"A woman like you shouldn't be saying such naughty naughty language." Nova said as he wagged his now blood coated finger at her. Then he lunged at the two remaining members. The first to die was the bear faunus as he was still recovering from his previous injury. He got a machete through the eye. The next was the purple themed huntsman who had the sense to run away from the monsters. Before he could get far his legs were cut off at the knees.

"Only cowards run away from fights and I don't like cowards. The things I don't like I kill." Whispered Nova as he crept up behind the now crawling huntsman.

"Please let me go. I-i will do anything just let me live." The man begged to maniac.

"I'll consider it." Said Nova feigning thought.

"Really." The man said disbelievingly

"No." Then the huntsman's head was severed from his body.

Finally the police came and the sight that greeted them would scar them forever. Humans and faunus were lying on the ground dead, eyes were slashed or clawed out, throats were slit, organs were hanging out of bodies, and bodies were decapitated. In the end the four faunus huntsman would be found with their respective faunus parts cut off and their heads were decapitated and on spikes. The two boys that saw the event were taken into questioning and then quickly released. The mysterious man escaped the crime scene. This event would be blamed on the White Fang and it would be known as the first White Fang terrorist attack or the a.k.a The Massacre of Grimm Street. It would be this very event that would cause the two traveling boys, the ones who witnessed the whole thing, Leo and Percy, to make a conclusion.

Humanity and Faunus will not settle their differences. They will not unless faced with a common threat, one bigger than the Grimm. This would be the first conclusion that came to mind. The second would be much like the first however more optimistic. Humans and Faunus, even though they are two sides of the same coin, won't settle their differences unless faced with a bigger threat or... a hero. One that represents both sides of the coin. One that saves indiscriminately. like the Grimm who kill anything made by humanity. They will save anyone in danger.

However, this conclusion is wrong. It doesn't have to be one singular hero will only last for so long, but a group of heroes whose conquests are equally inspiring will be told through the ages. Stories of those who led armies of humans and faunus together or whose semblances and skills were so powerful that nations bowed down in fear and awe. Those who give everything to be the best. These are the heroes that unite. And every hero needs an origin.

The starry night sky shone brightly on the dim, crime-ridden streets of Vacuo. The sound of faint sirens pierced through the city. Suddenly three shots rang out through the night and with that three flashes illuminated one of the alley's. Four figures we're illuminated but the flashes of gun. One of them was their knees kneeling. Two of them had their hands seemingly holding him down and one of the figures was standing up and had a pistol pointed at the first who was slouched over.

"That will teach em' for messin' with us eh boss," said one of the goons holding down the slouched figure.

"Of course that will he's dead," snickered the second as he and the first figure burst out laughing. Not making a comment the obvious boss began to walk out the alley and down the streets. As they passed under a street light you could make out the clothes that they wore. The two goons who were still snickering looked identical. One was wearing a green suit and dress pants with green sandals. The other goon was wearing the exact same outfit only orange. The 'boss' was wearing a black suit, black dress pants with red lining and black dress shoes that were tipped gold. Laughing they continued to walk down the street until they came across a place with bright neon lights and a sign that said 'Vanilla's Girls' and a bouncer outside of the entrance.

"Quiet," the boss whispered, "You don't want to be killed now do you." The two snickering goons quickly shut up as they approached the door.

Giving the bouncer a quick nod he walked in and if he was a normal person his senses would be overloaded. There bright flashing lights everywhere and half naked woman dancing on stripping poles with men and even some woman throwing money at them. Loud music was playing through the speakers as the boss continued on walking while his lackeys where only a few steps behind him.

Making his way to a circular table he sat down and turned to his goons. "Do what you want. Stay out of trouble," he said simply. The goons quickly nodded and walked off to enjoy themselves. The boss sat down at the table and waited until another man wearing all white dress clothes and a fedora with a rose on it walked down and sat next to him. Neither said a word as one by one men in dress clothes of all different colors came to the corner table and sat down. As a purple one walked and sat down curtains closed in front of the table blocking anyone from seeing inside. Then the table started to descend into the floor and underground until it stopped.

Then the door that was acting as an elevator door opened and the men were greeted tot the sight of a small underground cave. The men got up without saying a word and walked in a single file line down the narrow cave until they came across a metal door. They only stopped for the door to open and then walked into try room that the door led to. The room had concrete walls and a small stream with a bridge that was separating the men from the other side of the room. On the other side sat an oak desk and a leather chair turned around and looking a news forecast.

"There has been an unusual amount of Grimm activity recently," said the reporter. "This has led to the fall of many small villages along the north of the region. A record of 13 mining town have wiped off the map Atlas. A staggering num-." The reporter was scurrying off as the TV was turned off. The leather chair slowly turned around revealing a man with spiky multicolored hair, a multicolored dress shirt and pants, and gold dress shoes. The most peculiar thing was that the man was wearing a black mask a glowing neon rainbow on it. The different colored men quickly kneeled to the man.

After a long silence the man spoke, "I am… disappointed." This caused the bowing colorful men to start to sweat. "To think that you were outplayed and outsmarted by a child. You all are a disgrace to our organization." Slowly the man started to stand up out of his chair revealing his big stature. "This insolence that you have shown me shall not be repeated," the man said while starting to walk towards the kneeling the men. As he began to get closer the men started to sweat fearing for themselves. "Now who here has a solution to our little problem."

"Sir, if I may," started the one dressed in black, "We know he works with the police. We may be able to convince them to help us find out who he is."

The man now inches away from the others grinned showing his elongated canines. "Yes… that is an idea I can get behind." The man agreed with an insane grin. Then he turned away and started to walk back to his desk. The men who had not spoken released their unknowing breath they had been holding in. Then, while walking back to his chair, the man flicked his wrist and sickening crunch was heard as blood flowed down the once white walls turning then a sickening shade of red.

A taller Naruto was walking down the now bright, sun beaten streets of Vacuo wearing a blood red sweatshirt, with his hood up and in his hands in his pocket, with an orange swirl on the back and crimson pants. As he was walking down the street with his head low and bobbing to the sounds of music that was playing from his scroll he unknowingly walked in front of a TV store that had some TVs playing and on display.

"As you can see the Police Station is currently on fire. I repeat the station is on fire," said reporter as she talked into the camera. "So far there have been an estimated 15 dead. This makes 36 people dead after a string of murders this week. Is this somehow connected? Have the police found something they don't want us seeing? This is Rebecca Angel reporting live. Back to you Jim."

Naruto continued walking through the now busy streets as it was lunch time in the city. He continued walking until he stopped at crosswalk. Briefly glancing up at that pole to see if it was safe to cross he saw dozens of advertisements. Some about different car's, other's about joining an all girls huntress group, and even some about discounts for food. Noticing that the crosswalk was at green he continued walking until he came across.

Just as he was turning another corner on the street he suddenly got knocked to the ground. Quickly recovering he looked up and saw a man wearing brown khakis, a black sweatshirt, and a black ski mask carrying a duffel bag full of money and a revolver. Stubling a bit as the bumped into Naruto he quickly ran around the corner. Following a ways behind him were a squad of police cars drifting around the corner. Naruto shaked his head at the idiocy the many seemed to have for robbing a place in the middle of the daylight right next to a police station.

Continuing on he walked down the streets until the the house's started to look nicer and people seemed to wear nicer clothing. Taking a right Naruto walked into the Konoha Orphanage grounds with a bag of ramen in his hands. Smiling he thought of how good of a present this would be for his sister. He quickly made his way down the winding path of the orphanage until he came across the orphanage itself. Opening the door he was greeted to the sight of many kids running around and playing in the main room. Making his way to the back he opened up the back door and walked to one of the many park benches the orphanage had. Looking at the table all of his mirth seemed to disappear and he set down the ramen and walked back into the building with a frown on his face.

Before he could make into the building he was stopped as he was tackled by a flash of blonde of hair. "Where do you think your going onii-san," said Naruko hugging Naruto so that he couldn't move.

"Inside," Naruto replied blandly.

"No," stated Naruko as she held Naruto tightly and began to walk to the now filled picnic table.

Sighing Naruto tried to squirming his way out of his imouto's arms only for her to squeeze him tighter. "Can you let me go," Naruto asked after finally giving up on trying to force his way out of her arms.

"Nope," she replied cheerily as she got to the picnic table that was now filled with people. 'Had they been there before,' thought Naruto as he looked at the group that he had began to train with over the last 2 years. In fact due to the training app of them had unlocked their aura. Some of them even discovered their semblances.

Naruko made her way to the picnic table and sat Naruto down before sitting down herself. It seemed that two people were absent. Then a loud commotion alerted the group of friends of their last two members. Behind them the screen door that was closed now had a hole in it in the shape of two girls. Said girls were on the ground a quickly getting back up.

"Move Ino pig," said Sakura as she got back and was ready to run.Before she could she for tripped.

"Haha billboard brow I'll be the one to sit next to Sasuke-kun," yelled Ino as she made it to the final stretch. Before she could make it she was suddenly punched from behind and sent flying past the table. Sakura now back up retracted her fist and ran and sat next to Sakura.

"True love wins over all Ino pig," screamed Sakura as she did a little dance next to Sasuke. Grumbling In sat down next to Choji and Shikamaru.

"Did you bring the food Naruto," asked Sasuke as he stopped brooding.

"Yeah but you're not getting any Teme," Naruko answered for Naruto.

"I don't remember asking you but I guess that goes far beyond intelligence Dobe," Sasuke shot back.

"Shut up Teme. Your just jealous that I'm better than you."

"And what exactly are you better than me at."

"Everything."

"Is that why I best you last spar."

"After losing three before that Teme."

"Dobe."

Teme."

"Dobe."

As this continued on Naruto started passing the food to everyone.

Glancing at the two who's foreheads we're almost touching he sighed and said, "If you guys are going to start kissing each other do it after we eat." The two now blushing preteens blushed while Sakura and In gasped in horror. Saying a quick "Itadakimasu" the group began to eat. Blissfully unaware of what would befall upon them in a few short years.

Hiruzen looked out his office window with a smile adorning his face and his hands behind his back.

"It seems you have eccentric the interesting group of kids Hiruzen," said a silver haired man holding a cane and a cup of hot coffee while wearing glasses too small for practical use, a black buttoned tuxedo, and a green scarf around his neck. The man walked up to the window also and observed the group of kids.

"Yes I do Ozpin. Though eccentric does seem a little lax for them."

**This chapter is a little short because I have sports that I have to do and school is over 22 days. That means I will have a lot of studying to do so chapters might be short for a while. After school I will bust out some serious chapters though. Anyways here is everyone's ages just so we are on the same page.**

**I am changing some pairs up. Tenten will now be paired with Temari making Kankurō and Gaara partners. The group of three will be Sasuke, Naruto, and Naruko.**

**Percy and company - 12**

**Konoha Group - 12**

**Yeah that is about it. Hope you guys and gals enjoyed. **


	4. Snowfall

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Naruto, or Percy Jackson.**

**By the way this is a triple crossover book. I will have one other. They will be the same book except that one will be Percy Jackson/RWBY instead of Naruto/RWBY**

**AN: Jutsus will be in English**

**Normal Talking: "Ramen."**

**Normal Thinking: 'Blue Cookies.'**

**Deity Talking: "Pancakes."**

**Deity Thinking: 'Blue Pancakes.'**

**Jutsu/Technique: "Chidori!"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cling

In the middle of the night the snow slams into the ground.

Cling

Slowly a a metal fence comes into view.

Cling

Then behind it a giant concrete prison appears with searchlights scour the prison grounds.

Cling

Then inside the prison rows of concrete cells are shown.

Cling

Some have gang members covered in tattoos and strange markings.

Cling

Others have faunus that seem feral or have one or two abnormal traits.

Cling

One cell in particular had an interesting individual.

Cling

This individual was dressed the same as everyone else in the prison.

Cling

He was wearing an orange jumpsuit.

Cling

Had black hair and sea green eyes.

Cling

He was Percy Jackson.

Cling

And he was in prison.

Cling

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A guard clad in black pants, a blue guard shirt, and a blue hat walked along one of the many hallways of the prison. He had a notebook in his hand and seemingly checked the cells as each time he passed one he would look up and Mark something on it. Whistling a tune he continued to do this until he came across one cell in particular. As he looked up from his notebook he suddenly dropped it in shock. Whipping out a key chain he fumbled a bit until he pulled out a gold key and opened the cell.

"This is Officer Warrens. Johnson has escaped. I repeat Johnson has escaped."

Suddenly the whole compound whirled to life. Sirens played as they pierced through the air. Prisoners were on their feet and banging against the metal bars as officers ran around the compound. Outside dogs were barking as they sniffed the snow hoping to find scent. Little did they know that just a few miles down the road sat a white suv. One could faintly make out an orange figure running out of a forest and onto the road. Stumbling a bit the figure then ran right into the open door of the suv. The door quickly closed behind him and drove off leaving the sound of sirens, shouting, and barking dogs behind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Good to see you again Perce," said a now older looking Leo as Percy climbed into the van.

"Catching up later driving now," said Percy as he caught his breath.

"So did you get the info," said a blonde man with blue eyes wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans. He also had a scar running from the bottom of his eye down to his chin.

Rolling his eyes Percy answered nonchalantly, "Of course I did Luke."

"Good. Last time it took you two weeks to even find the person let alone contact him," deadpanned Luke.

Pouting at being called out Percy turned to the driver's seat. "Let's just get back to base."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"No Percy you're an actual felon now. You can't just go out in public and ask for a cheeseburger.

"But why. I used a fake name and a disguise."

I don't care if you used a fake name. The disguise looks exactly like you if only paler." These were the voices echoing out through the car as it pulled up in front of a city garage. They were on the rougher side of town and a railroad ran over the garage. The car came to a stop and the trio climbed out of the van. Percy now in blue clothes led the way to the garage where he knocked on the door and looked up at a camera hidden in the corner.

"Come on Death Breath let us in. We've been standing here for an hour," Percy bemoaned as Leo and Luke stood next to him. Finally the garage opened and they walked in. The garage had posters all over the walls and a ping pong table with a rug underneath it in the center. Surrounding it were five chairs. Two we're at the heads and one chair was on the left side and two we're on the right side. In the corner of the room a pale teen with shaggy black hair and onyx eyes wearing a brown aviator jacket and black jeans sleeping on a chair with his legs propped up against a desk and a McDonald's happy meal in his arms was sleeping away with a headset strapped to his head.

"Sorry about that Nico wouldn't wake up," a new voice said. Turning to the voice they saw another teen this time with blonde hair, blue eyes and small scar on the right side of his lip. He was wearing a purple shirt that had SPQR written on it in gold and blue jeans.

"That figures," said Percy sighing. He walked over to the desk Nico was sitting at and kicked his leg out knocking over the poor teen. Nico, now covered in French fries, shot to his feet and scanned room.

Identifying Percy as his assailant he huffed and muttered under his breath.

"What was that," Percy asked he held his ear closer to Nico.

"I said that the next time you mess with my happy meal I'll castrate you." Paling Percy backed away and put his hands up up in a surrender position. Behind Percy Leo moved next to Percy and held his hand out expectantly while Luke moved to a couch that was facing a TV and sat down. Looking at Leo's stretched out hand in confusion Percy gave it high-five thinking that was what Leo wanted. However this just caused Leo to face palm.

"The drive Percy. Hand me the drive.," Leo said while Percy gained a look realization and fished the flash drive out of his pocket. Handing it over to Leo he watched as he picked up the fallen chair and plug the hard drive into the computer.

"Hey Jason," Percy suddenly asked, "Why did we need the drive again?"

"Did you not pay attention during the meeting," asked the blonde that had opened the garage door.

Looking sheepish Percy scratched the back of his head and answered, "No?"

"We need it so that we have the codes to get past the door," Jason explained.

"What door?"

"You didn't pay attention at all did you."

"Well I zoned out at 'going to'."

"That was at the start of the meeting," Jason deadpanned. Percy just nodded his head sheepishly. "I'll explain it one more time for you. Are you paying attention." Percy nodded his head. "Okay we are robbing the Atlas State Bank."

"But isn't that the biggest bank in the world. No one has robbed it," asked Percy.

"Yes, and numerous attempts has been made. The only people to successfully Rob it were 'The Musketeers.' The greatest group of thieves there ever were. Poseidon the man who could control water. Hades he who could countless of Remnant's materials. Finally, Zeus he could command the skies and was the leader of the group. However they weren't seen again after hitting this bank."

"I already know all of that Jason stop fanboying."

"Right… sorry. The bank we are robbing is called Big Apple Banking and it is in a transaction point for all of the banks in Atlas. You see for every kingdom there is a transaction point that all funds go to if a person is trying to use a bank away from their home kingdom. The smallest one is in Vacuo, the second smallest is Mistral, the second largest is Vale, and the largest is Atlas. Coincidentally Atlas's transaction point also is a holding point for smaller banks that don't have enough room."

"You're getting off topic," a bored Percy pointed out.

"Right so we are robbing Big Apple or a.k.a. the Big Apple. The Big Apple has the biggest bank vault in the transaction point and is one of the most secure places on Remnant. To even be able to get in it you have to at least a 15 year partnership with one of it's partner banks… I can see you are lost let me put it in simpler terms. The Big Apple is a big bank vault in the Transaction Point or T.P. of Atlas. Each T.P. is set up so that there are different banks inside of it. So basically the T.P. is a market place and the banks are the vendors. Except that they have their own vaults and lobbies. The T.P. is also a place where people can invest stock."

"I know that. You'd have to be an idiot to not know that."

"Stop interrupting. Okay so to get in to the lobby you have to have a 15 year partnership with one of it's partner banks or the bank itself. The vault has a 42-ton blast vault door that has a 15 digit code that is changes every hour. On top of that the vault itself never opens except when the owner himself visits to put the code in once a week. On top of that multiple dust automatic machine guns are posted on both walls right next to the vault. For every 20 feet in the bank itself there are two of Atlas's finest fitted with their own semblances and dust weapons."

"So the vibe I'm getting is that it's impossible to get in."

"Yes, how-"

"So then how did 'The Musketeers' Rob this fortress?"

"These upgrades were made after they robbed it. Now before I was interrupted there is one flaw in the design. One so small that no one has noticed it however when exploited correctly it can be catastrophic."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Remind me again why I agreed to do this," asked a black haired individual.

"Because you said and I quote 'I will be able to buy all the blue food I want with 10,000,000 lien," answered a voice that came from his earpiece.

A white suv rolled up in front of a magnificent marble building that towered at a solid 50 feet. Two figures exited the SUV. Percy was wearing a black suit with a green tie and black dress pants. He also now had blonde hair and green eyes. The other figure was Nico and he was wearing a black suit with a red tie and black dress pants. He also had blonde hair but had brown eyes instead of green. Both of them were carrying suitcases and they quickly climbed the stairs. Entering the building they were greeted with a sight of hundreds of people. There were those that had common clothes on and those that had expensive clothes, there were even some faunus scattered throughout.

Lined up on the sides of the building were dozens of banks. Some were the size of a camper while others were the size of a an office floor. On the other side of the building, standing alone, sat a bank. It was taller than the others by at least 30 feet. The entrance gate was made out of gold and next to the gate were two of Atlas's finest. Behind the gate was a red carpet pathway that made way to a fine oak door. That was just to get in the lobby.

Walking up to the bank the duo scanned their scrolls on a pedestal that caused the gate to open. They walked on the red carpet until they got to the oak door that they opened. They saw at least a dozen tellers handling transactions from people that were easily from the high walks of life. Nodding to his partner Percy walked to the restrooms in the corner of the building.

Going into a stall he put a hand up to his ear and spoke, "Caboose and Church in position."

"Roger that Caboose. Tucker is entering the kitchen," Leo's voice rang out.

"Hey why do I have to be Caboose."

A sound of sighing was heard over the com as a Jason's voice picked up, "Because you weren't paying attention when we assigned names."

"But Caboose fits Leo. He can actually talk to machines"

"Shut up and let me work."

"Alright alright."

**xxxxxxxx 10 minutes later ...xxxxxxxxx**

"Tucker is finished frying the potato. I repeat Tucker is finished frying the potato. Get ready to start on the main course in 5...4...3...2...1."

Percy who was still in the bathroom exited the stall and checked to see if anyone was still in. Seeing that the coast was clear he opened his briefcase on the sink and took out a hammer and chisel. Going into the third stall he opened the door and started hammering away at the wall. After about five minutes of chiseling he came across solid metal. Putting away his tools back into the briefcase he took out a pen from his pocket that had the word 'Anaklusmos' and uncapped it. It transformed into a 3 foot long bronze, leaf shaped sword sprung out.

"This is Caboose Sheila is out and ready to party," Percy said into his ear piece.

"Copy that Caboose. Church and Grif are seasoning the salad."

"Roger that."

Outside of the bathroom that Percy was in Nico and a newly appeared Jason opened up their briefcases and pulled out a duffle bag and a glowing red pistol.

Both shot their pistols in the air and yelled, "Get down on the ground now!" Quickly pulling out a large metal rod from the duffle bag they looped it through the doors blocking anyone from getting in or out. Walking over to the tellers they yelled out instructions.

"Tellers please open your windows and put the money in the duffle bags. Any tracers or fakes and this whole place will be lit you like Christmas Eve. Understand." Nodding their heads in acknowledgement the tellers put all of their money the duffle bags.

While this was happening Percy had loaded a fire dust in his sword and had begun to fire the dust at the now metal wall in the third stall heating it up. Firing the dust at the wall for a few minutes he stopped when it was scoldering hot and unloaded the fire dust. Pulling out water dust he loaded it into his sword and coated the sword in water. Then he started to chip away at the metal until a small was shown. Slowly this hole turned into one large enough to fit a man and the teen entered the hole. He was greeted to riches that most wouldn't be able dream to think of.

"This is Caboose. The steak is medium-rare and ready to serve."

"Copy that Caboose. Tucker is incoming and ready to go." Suddenly part of the ceiling started to turn red until a square fell from the ceiling and a small Latino elf came falling after it.

"Leo I'm starting to think that you're not hot enough. A solid 15 seconds man," Percy said to Leo as Leo handed him a duffel bag and they started to load the stacks of money into them.

"I don't see you breaking down that wall in 15 seconds," retorted Leo.

They interrupted when a voice can through the car piece, "Uhh guys we might be in need of assistance," said Jason as sounds of fighting could be heard.

"And why is that," asked Leo as he summoned a mug of coffee from nowhere.

"A Schnee and a headmaster is at the bank," spitting the coffee at Percy he quickly went up to the vault door and started to heat it.

"Okay just hold on Church we will be there in a few seconds," said Leo as he heated up the vault door relatively quickly and pushed it over." The fighting stopped as the door fell down and out came Leo with a now visible aquamarine maske on. Outside was Jason in a light blue helmet and Nico in a yellow one standing next to him. In front of them was Winter Schnee tell ex heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and standing next to her was James Ironwood who had a revolver out and pointed at Nico. Using the distracting he shot at Nico who was blown back by the force but protected by his aura. Resuming fighting Jason and Nico fought off the headmaster and Schnee as Leo joined the fight.

Neither of the groups noticed another duo enter the bank. One of them had silver haired man holding a cane and a cup of hot coffee while wearing glasses too small for practical use, a black buttoned tuxedo, and a green scarf around his neck. The other was blonde woman with green eyes wearing glasses, a white pleated top with a wide keyhole neckline, a black pencil skirt that went down to her thighs, black boots that matched the length of the skirt at her thighs and a purple cape. These were Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, and Glynda Goodwitch, a teacher at Beacon. They had entered the building shortly after the Leo had broken out of the vault.

Glynda was about to join the fight when Ozpin held up his hand to stop her. Looking up at him questioningly she followed when he started to walk closer to the fight.

"Children please there is no need to fight," said Ozpin as he stopped walking. This caused the fight to stop at second time.

"Who the hell are you," yelled Leo.

Both Jason and Nico looked at Leo like he had grown a second head, "That's Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon Academy," answered Jason.

"Well I know that. It sounded cool to say," said Leo sheepishly. This made Nico bonk Leo over his head which caused him to groan in pain and grab his head.

Looking at the scene with an amused smirk on his face Ozpin made his attempt to speak but before he could he interrupted when the bathroom door on the other side of the building slammed open and Percy came out wearing a blue helmet.

"Sorry about that. A black cat crossed the vault so I had to leave the other way, but there was a ladder standing over the entrance so I had to use my semblance to knock it over."

Somewhere in Remnant a silver haired man suddenly sneezed into an orange book.

All he got we're looks of disbelief from everyone in the room except for Ozpin who wore a look of amusement.

"Well let's go we got places to go people to see," said Percy as he grabbed a duffel bag from the floor.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that," said General Ironwood as he took a step forward while the bank robbers slowly backed to Percy's position.

"Why is that? Perhaps a little money is needed to persuade you," Percy said while opening up the duffel bag to show several stacks of money.

"Do you know who I am," questioned Ironwood.

"Mr. Shoots a lot," said Percy sarcastically as a grin escaped from Ozpin's lips.

"How dare you," said the Schnee as she took a step forward," He is General Ironwood leader of the Atlas military and Headmaster of Atlas Academy."

"Am I supposed to care," said Percy as his group made it to his side. The response made Winter grip her dueling saber in frustration as she prepared a glyph under her and got into stance.

"Anyways got to go. Tootles," said Percy as he waved goodbye and the group disappeared in a fine mist.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry for the short chapter. School is ending in two weeks and that means a lot of tests. Also sports are picking up before the end of the school year so I haven't been able to work on the story as much as I want to.**

**Percy and Nico - 14**

**Jason and Leo - 13**

**As I said sorry for the short chapter. Explanations will be in later chapters. Hoped you liked the RvB references.**


	5. A Little Heated

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Naruto, or Percy Jackson.**

**By the way this is a triple crossover book. I will have one other. They will be the same book except that one will be Percy Jackson/RWBY instead of Naruto/RWBY**

**AN: Jutsus will be in English**

Normal Talking: "Ramen."

Normal Thinking: '_Blue Cookies_.'

Deity Talking: "**Pancakes**."

Deity Thinking: '**_Blue Pancakes_**.'

Jutsu/Technique: "**Chidori**!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sun beat down on a small Western town as two men stood across from each on a street. Both looked at each other as their hands hovered over their silver revolvers.

"This town ain't big enough for the two of us," one of them spoke in deep gravelly voice."

"Then I guess one of us has got to go," replied the other as he flicked his cigarette to the other side of his mouth. A tumbleweed blew in between both of the men and right as it passed from their vision both suddenly flicked out their revolvers and fired a shot. The man who spoke in the deep voice fell down and bright red words flashed across a TV screen. 'Player One Wins.'

"Wow."

"You're so cool Naruko."

"Much better than that idiot Sasuke."

This was the chatter that came from the group of kids huddled around Naruko's legs and on the couch she was sitting on as they cheered on Naruko. On another couch sat Sasuke who looked completely uninterested in what had just happened and stood up from the couch.

"Come on Naruto dinner is probably ready," said Sasuke as he went to the backyard.

"Wait for me," yelled Naruko as she tried to get the kids off of her and chase after Sasuke.

That was until she looked at the picnic table that was set up in the backyard. Every spot was filled up except for two. One of which was did course hers right next to Sasuke's. However the other one was clearly vacant and could have easily seated one more person. Just looking at it brought her back to that day.

**_/_**

_Flashback_

_One night Naruko had woken up from her sleep to go to get some late night snacks. As she got up she noticed something weird. Naruto's bed was oddly vacant. Not thinking much of it she went out of the room and down the corridor to where the stairs were. As she was reaching the stairs she started to what and argument happening a floor above her. Becoming more curious she went up that flight of stairs. However it became evident that this happening at the top of the building or The Hokage's office._

_Even knowing that she would only get in trouble if she went up there she went. Naruko quietly made her way upstairs making sure to wait a minute or two between each step she took until she made it to just outside the office. Putting here ear up against the wall she could actually hear what they were saying instead of muffled words._

_"You don't understand Jiji. I want to get stronger. I need to get stronger. There are people out there who would want nothing more than to hurt her. I have to protect her!"_

_"I understand Naruto but how can you protect her if you're all the way across Remnant or even worse dead. How that would make her feel."_

_"I won't die. I can't die. No matter what. If my arm gets cut off I'll use the other to protect her. I both my arms are gone I'll use my legs to help carry her. If those are done for then I'll use my head to bite any attacker and if my head is gone. You damn well bet that I am going to haunt whoever dare try to attack my baby sister," Naruto screamed at the end as he became fired up and ready for a fight._

_"I find you determination admirable Naruto and as much as I hate to do this I know you'll just leave anyway and lesser prepared. Naruto I will allow you to leave as long as you keep regular check ups with me."_

_"Thanks Jiji!" exclaimed Naruto as he ran out of the room and almost caused the door to hit __Naruko. However she quickly hid behind in a corner of the hallway allowing the shadows to cover her. Waiting for a few minutes Naruko decided to climb back in bed her still not processing what all of this meant_.

**_/_**

**So hi guys, it's been a while. Honestly I was going to update but let's just say that procrastinating is one of my favorite things to do in the Summer. To make it up to you I will update the next couple of chapters every day until I have made up the lost time.**

**I just realized that the ages didn't really make since so here is the timeline.**

**Team Guy/Gai? and Temari are born.**

**Percy, Jason, Leo, Konoha 11 (excluding Team Guy/Gai? and adding Sasuke are born), and Kankuro.**

**Nico and Gaara are born.**

**I guess Team RWBY and JNPR would be the same age as Percy and Konoha group except for Ruby. I will just be giving the ages of the big group of people.**

**Big Group is currently age 14 and Naruto left at 12. Next chapter will be in a time skip so they will be 17.**


End file.
